


Пепел

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: написано под впечатлением от командного коллажа





	Пепел

– Деееерек… 

– Ма… рина? — он спотыкается на имени и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше ее видеть. Вопрос, что старшекурсница забыла в его спальне, мелькает на краю сознания и исчезает, не успев толком оформиться.

Высокая статная брюнетка полностью обнажена. Упругие груди соблазнительно вздымаются, красные соски призывно торчат, а от гладкости лобка слепит глаза.

Внизу живота скручивается узел, член приподнимает простынь, и он смущенно ерзает. Желание сбросить с себя мешающую тряпку велико, но Дерек медлит. Он не помнит, как раздевался, не помнит, как смог заманить к себе эту русскую гордячку, но это все мелочи. Есть что-то еще, за что он никак не может зацепиться, и, возможно, поэтому никак не может расслабиться.

– Дерек, разве ты не хочешь меня? – Марина смотрит обиженно. Ее руки оглаживают бедра, медленно скользят по животу, намекая, но не опускаясь ниже.

– Что же ты, малыш Дер-Дер, – ласково шепчет она, вставая на кровать коленями. У него сбивается дыхание, пульс колотится где-то в горле. – Дай мне посмотреть на тебя, – тянет с него простынь.

Вблизи ее кожа кажется совсем бледной, но прикосновение обжигает. Так сильно, что Дереку чудится запах паленой плоти.

– Нет, – он пытается перехватить ее руку, вцепляется в пальцы, которые тут же, скрючившись, хватают его, жгут, словно клеймом.

– Трахни меня, Дерек. Ну же, давай, малыш, – бормочет Марина. Ее груди упираются ему в подбородок. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь, – она склоняет голову набок, и с ее волос сыпется что-то серое.

Он зажмуривается, чтобы не попало в глаза, и ощущает запах дыма. Слышит треск огня, а потом крики.

– Дерек! Дерек! Дерек, спаси нас! Дерек! Дерек!

Мать, отец, Кора, Питер, Оливия, Бекка… Они все зовут его.

– Мама! – взвивается он.

Но чужая ладонь, слишком тяжелая для хрупкой Марины, ложится ему на ребра и вдавливает в серые простыни.

– Ох, милый, мамы больше нет, – заглядывая ему в лицо, притворно-скорбно сообщает не Марина – Кейт. 

Он в ужасе скалится, но его волк не отзывается. Дерек почти не чувствует его присутствия.

– Ты! – только и может выдавить он. В горле першит от падающего пепла. Его становится все больше. Стены вокруг идут трещинами, обои обугливаются и крошатся.

– Посоешь мою грудь? – ехидно ухмыляется Кейт, толкая ему в рот сосок, густо вымазанный в саже и крови.

Он смыкает зубы, и горькие вязкие капли стекают ему на язык.

– Молодец, давай, Дер-Дер, – сладострастно тянет она и хватает его за член. – Кусай меня! Еби!

– Ты сумасшедшая стерва! – отплевываясь и содрогаясь от отвращения, орет он ей в лицо. – Ты сожгла их!

Ее дикий хохот врезается в уши, мешается с новыми криками его горящей заживо семьи.

– Не-е-ет! – он яростно брыкается, сбивает простыни в ком, сбрасывает Кейт. Или она исчезает сама, он не уверен.

– Дерек, – шепчет кто-то рядом.

– Дерек, – с другой стороны.

– Дерек, – кто-то стоит над самым изголовьем.

Он не может их толком разглядеть, видит лишь белые силуэты. Они тянут к нему свои призрачные руки, испещренные огненными линиями. Их пальцы, словно раскаленные прутья, выжигают из него куски плоти.

И он кричит, кричит, кричит.

И просыпается от собственного крика.

– Чувак! Ну ты горазд глотку драть, я чуть не обоссался, – сетует Сэм, его сосед по комнате, картинно прикладывая руку к груди. Но он в самом деле напуган. Дерек чует гнилостно-сладкий душок его страха, замечает настороженность под добродушным взглядом.

– Прости, приятель, – глубоко вздыхает он, судорожно перебирая в памяти все, что знает об этом парне. – Представляешь, приснился паук, здоровый такой, мохнатый, лапками шевелит, – для пущей убедительности Дерек кривится и передергивает плечами, сгоняя свой настоящий кошмар.

– Терпеть не могу мерзких тварей, – сочувственно кивает Сэм. От его настороженности не остается и следа, и Дерек, незаметно прикрыв разодранную когтями простынь, облегченно выдыхает.

Сэм почти сразу засыпает, а Дерек вертится до утра, гадая, что вызвало старые кошмары.

Ему нравилось жить в общежитии, нравился Сэм, но если сны начнут повторяться, придется снять квартиру.

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от командного коллажа
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://image.ibb.co/hPpPLc/CyImB0e.jpg)  
>   
> 


End file.
